One Kiss
by BaskingInTheSunshine
Summary: Kakashi proves a point. Sasuke watches, flabbergasted. Rated for themes. This idea came to me, and I hope it is as funny as I thought it to be...I mean, I did write this in the wee hours of the morning...So, I hope you enjoy! Please R&R, that would mean the world to me. Criticism accepted! I hope no character is OOC, but oh well. Enjoy! Now edited and better!


"Oh, come on, Sakura, just one kiss."

"No," Sakura sighed, pushing gently at his chest, trying unsuccessfully to free herself discreetly from his arms, trapping her against the wall.

"One kiss, that's all I ask. And if I don't blow your mind with that one kiss, I'll leave you alone," Sasuke pleaded, his intoxicated state making him beg, for if he was in a clear-minded and alcoholic-free state, Sasuke would never beg, Sakura knew. The irony that Sasuke wanted her now, now that she was no longer in love with him or even slightly interested in him, did not miss Sakura's notice. She sighed in defeat, just wanting him to stop pestering her already.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Go ahead and kiss me, get it out of your system. Not like it'll change my mind," she murmured, the latter part of her response so low that he didn't hear it. She looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to kiss her already. He continued to stare blankly at her. "Well? Are you gonna kiss me or-"

Sakura got cut off as Sasuke pressed his lips roughly to hers, immediately shoving his tongue between her lips, trying to explore every crevice of her mouth all at once. Sakura's stomach rolled over in disgust as the kiss got more intense as Sasuke continued to try and shove his tongue down her throat, obviously thinking he was showing her how much he cared for her. She shoved against his chest forcefully, this time successfully detaching herself from Sasuke's grasp.

"Enough!" she exclaimed firmly, as Sasuke tried to kiss her again, pushing him back once more. Sakura wiped at her mouth, screwing up her face in repulsion at the wetness on her hand, from none other than Sasuke's tongue. She shuddered as she wiped her hand dry on her dress.

"But…" Sasuke muttered, eyes wide, the alcohol in his system making him unable to comprehend why he wasn't still kissing her, or why she wasn't begging him for more.

"Goodness, if you want to sweep a girl off her feet, you don't attempt to tongue-rape her on the first kiss, Sasuke!" Sakura said heatedly. A chuckle from a few feet away made Sakura snap her head towards the noise, to see Kakashi Hatake observing the scene he had stumbled upon.

"Tongue-rape? That's a new term," he stated, chortling with mirth as Sakura's face pinched up in annoyance, quite adorably he thought to himself. Kakashi looked towards Sasuke as he added, "A word of advice-to impress a girl with one kiss, you need to build up to the tongue and let the receiver of the kiss adjust to your lips before thrusting your tongue into her mouth, therefore tongue-raping her, as Sakura wisely worded it."

Sakura laughed behind her hand as she saw Sasuke's face turn red in anger from Kakashi's condescending words.

"And how would you know, old man?" Sasuke asked. "Any experience you've had is probably from reading that porn of yours," he finished vindictively with a drunken smirk.

"Oh, I've had my fair share of experience, all outside of my books," Kakashi stated smugly, daring Sasuke to challenge him, Sakura noticed, amused at the testosterone battle occurring in front of her.

"Oh really?" Sasuke inquired hotly, not willing to be bested by an old man. Kakashi nodded, only furthering Sasuke's out of control rage induced by the alcohol he had consumed earlier. Not realizing the situation he was about to put not only him but Sakura in as well, he shouted drunkenly, "Prove it!"

Kakashi's lone eye gleamed with mischief as he briefly glanced at Sakura, connecting his one uncovered eye with hers before saying, "Okay." He then proceeded to amble up to his attractive twenty-two year old ex-student, trapping her against the wall with his body.

"Kakashi?" she inquired, looking up into his eye, denying to herself that she really liked the way his body molded against hers, even though she had already admitted to herself that she was severely attracted to her former sensei three years ago. "What are you-"

Kakashi silenced Sakura with his lips-his bare lips-_when had he taken his mask off, she wondered_-proceeding to kiss the living daylights out of her. His hands were grasping her neck to lift her face up to meet his, his right hand eventually rising to cup her cheek as he continued to kiss her softly, becoming more assertive as he dragged out the kiss.

Kakashi's lips were soft and warm, not what she expected from someone so _experienced_. They tasted faintly like sake, with traces of mint, and goodness could he kiss. She gasped as his tongue touched against her lips, asking for entrance, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to explore the contours of her delicious mouth. She moaned as his tongue wrestled with hers, desire mounting in her stomach, the opposite of what Sasuke's kiss induced.

Sakura wrapped her hands around Kakashi's neck as they pulled away briefly for air, going back to each other's lips immediately after. Kakashi groaned as Sakura started playing with the hairs on his neck, his desire for his former student, now a grown woman, increasing with each second he spent attached to her lips. Her lips were addictive, soft and warm and heavenly-everything he had imagined. He had wanted to kiss Sakura ever since he had confessed to himself that he was indeed attracted to his former student two year ago. Having seen this situation he was in right now forming once he got into the little exchange with Sasuke, he couldn't resist not stopping it from happening.

All the while, Sasuke watched on baffled, as his drunken mind slowly sobered up, realizing that his former sensei was kissing the girl who had been in love with him all these years, or so he thought. He looked away glumly, finally understanding, albeit his mind still a bit hazy, that Sakura probably stopped loving him years ago. Fed up with what was going on in front of him, he stepped in.

"Okay, okay, I get it! You know how to kiss and impress a girl," Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms in dejection and defeat.

Kakashi and Sakura broke apart from their make-out session that was soon going to be very inappropriate in a public place if they didn't stop. Kakashi looked behind him at Sasuke, his body still molded against Sakura's as her own muddled gaze looked over Kakashi's shoulder at Sasuke as well. Kakashi raised his lone uncovered eyebrow at Sasuke, implying that he should leave. Sasuke rolled his eyes in aggravation and deserted the pair to go drink more so he could drown in his recently found sorrows.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura, whose eyes were still dazed from his kisses moments before. He dipped his head down and began kissing her exposed neck, trailing up to her jaw. His touch seemed to snap Sakura out of her glaze as the events of what had just transpired hit her full force, and she pushed at Kakashi, even though she didn't want him to stop kissing her.

"K-K-Kashi," she managed to breathe out as he went back to her neck, nibbling and sucking, effectively marking her with a hickey, his hand moving down to hold her at her waist. Sakura tried to push him away so she could make sense of what the hell had just happened, but her body wasn't letting her do so.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he continued to kiss his way across her neck, going down to her shoulder and biting gently, causing Sakura to moan at the sensation. Kakashi made his way back to Sakura's lips and pressed his against hers, effectively making Sakura lose all train of thought. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

Sakura was breathing just as heavily, and she closed her eyes trying to collect her previous lost thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi staring at her, and tilted her head to the side in question. "What was that?"

Kakashi sighed and closed his one eye before opening it again and looking at her. "I believe it was a kiss. A kiss that I've wanted to act out for a long time now," he murmured, looking away after he answered her.

Sakura's cheeks tinged with pink, as she heard the longing in Kakashi's voice. She wondered exactly how long he meant. "How long, is, um, a long time?" she asked hesitantly, her cheeks turning a deeper hue of red at her question, pulling away from his forehead. Her face turning almost crimson as she finally looked upon his uncovered face, Sakura stared in awe as she waited for his answer, trying to memorize his face.

Kakashi noticed where her attention had turned to and chuckled, the sight of his slight smile making Sakura weak in the knees.

"Two years," he finally whispered, settling his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent of cinnamon and apples.

"Oh," Sakura exhaled, Kakashi's breaths passing across her neck and shoulder making her body hotter than it already was.

Kakashi looked back up at her, finally noticing the blush on her cheeks. He grinned a crooked smile, moving a piece of hair that had fallen out of her face. "So, did I pass?"

"Pass what?" she asked, coming out of her overly excited thoughts at the fact that the man she had been crushing on for three years actually liked her back.

"Did I impress you?" Sakura looked at him in confusion. "With my kiss," he elaborated, his breath fanning over her face as they were still very close to each other.

"Oh," Sakura stated in realization. Her eyes suddenly shone with mischief. "I don't know. I mean, it all kind of happened so fast, that I can't seem to remember," she said coyly, looking up at him from under her lashes with a face of innocence. "Care to enlighten me of what kisses should be like?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"Of course," Kakashi quipped with a smirk, leaning in and kissing Sakura senseless yet again.


End file.
